


This is What Happens When We Leave the Kids Alone

by AceCosmos



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Much profanity on Gwen's end, PROTECTIVE DAVID, Sorry it's shitty its o l d, Spoilers for Episode 10, Vomiting, max is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCosmos/pseuds/AceCosmos
Summary: Gwen and David finally finish watching documentaries and check on the kids.They immediately regret leaving them alone.Takes place after episode 10.





	

fter hours of Miles Luna documentaries, David stood up, stretching his muscles. “Welp!” he chirped, looking at Gwen. “That was enough documentaries for one day!” The two stood up, heading towards the door. They walked towards the main part of the camp. “Huh!” he thought out loud. “I wonder what the kids are up to-”

Gwen stopped, her eyes widening as she saw the scene in from of her. “What. The fuck. Is going on.” she hissed. David looked over, flabbergasted by what he saw. 

 

Max was curled up on the ground, clutching his stomach. A growing pile of various items lay beside him. Max shook every time he choked and coughed, letting out occasional groans of pain. Neil and Harrison were in a heated argument, nearly screaming at each other, and from what the two counselors could pick up, it was about magic. Nikki was nearby, laughing her ass off and congratulating herself over and over. The other campers were pretending that they had no idea what was going on, albeit some of their concerned faces. 

 

Gwen and David rushed over to Max first. Right as they approached him, he threw up a live beaver, which scurried away. David was taken aback by this, and immediately scooped Max up in his arms, despite his weak protests. “God fucking dammit,” Gwen hissed as he and David went over to Harrison and Neil. “Can’t this fucking place have a single moment of peace?” Gwen now held Max in her arms as David tried to figure out what was going on. He couldn’t get an answer out of them, but Nikki then skipped over. 

“You want to know what happened?” she cheerily asked David and Gwen. 

David nodded. “Yes, that would be very helpful. Tell us, please.”

“Well-” Nikki began. “Harrison was showing us all magic tricks, but Neil kept proving them fake, so Harrison cast a spell on Neil but instead it hit Max causing him to throw up a lot of handkerchiefs and shit and today Neil was still trying to figure out the trick and Max was still coughing up things so me and him tried the trick and me and Harrison fooled Neil into thinking I died and-” she took a deep breath, “-Now we’re here!” 

 

David gave Harrison and Neil a big, long lecture after that.

 

Afterwards, David and Gwen brought Max back to his tent, getting him situated in bed. David made sure Max was comfortable and alright, putting a garbage can near his bed for when he threw up, while Gwen made Max tea and soup to help soothe his stomach and throat. 

Both counselors agreed to never leave the kids alone for the day again.


End file.
